Blaming the Mistletoe
by P. Puppeteer
Summary: Funny what a little kiss under the Mistletoe with certain Veela can do to a certain bookworm


Title: Blaming the Mistletoe (kinda late, but I'm in the christmas spirt all year round)  
Author: Moi  
Rating: Pg  
Pairing: Hermione and Fleur (coughbestcoupleevercough)

I think my Character Development is on steroids

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Making rounds was never fun, even when the Dark Lord had returned and they induced the buddy system it was still no fun, well it was ok for about a year, then Delacour started teaching at Howarts, and all of Hermione's late night conversations with Griffondor prefect Ronald Weasly went down hill.

Hermione could never understand how Ron got to be a prefect; he was rude to other students, including her at times, he almost never completed any homework that was assigned (the 'almost' comes in where she helped him), he always looked scruffy, and if he wasn't talking about quidditch or the new defence against the dark arts teacher, his mouth would be stuffed with food. And to top it off he isn't that greater looking. Harry in her retrospective could have least not have talked so much about Fleur as Ron did, he was just so annoying.

Tonight was just like any other night and she and Ron were merrily strolling along (well Ron was anyways) down the dark halls of Hogwarts. Whilst Ron ranted about how he had more of a chance of getting with Fleur then any other man on this earth, Hermione thought about what she was going to get everyone for Christmas, since it was only a week away, she had everybody sussed but Ron, maybe she'd get him a lamp post or something and somehow turn it into Fleur or easier still a pair of socks to shove down his throat so he'd shut the hell up!

She also had to figure out what she was going to wear to the Christmas Ball; it was kind of like the Yule Ball but with only Hogwarts Students, and then she'd have to find a date and for the first time in her life she actually wished that Viktor were here, what was she going to do.

Not that Hermione was listening to Ron, but she did hear little bits of what he was saying.

"And she's so pretty and has a great figure too; man I love her so much"

They were almost at end of this corridor and were about to round the corner, when Hermione turned to Ron who was slightly behind her.

"You only think she's so great because you are under her spell Ronald, you don't really love her"

"Yeah I do," he said simply

"Without her Veela blood no man would even take a second glance at her!" of course she really didn't think that.

As soon as Hermione turned around to turn the corner, she bumped into the familiar blonde Veela.

"Watch where you are go-" Hermione looked up and finally noticed whom she had walked into. "I mean sorry Professor" Hermione looked at the floor trying to hide that she was blushing from the closeness that her and her teacher were now sharing.

When Fleur didn't say anything, Hermione tried to scuttle past, but was stopped when Hermione found that Fleur had a grip on her arm. She looked up into the blue eyes that were gently looking into her own.

"It is ok, I am to blame as well Miss Granger, but please we are out of class so it would be nice if you called me Fleur"

Hermione hated how Fleur's English always rolled off her tongue with a French accent. It sent shivers down her spine that made her knees feel weak.

She started to stutter and couldn't think of anything to say, those beautiful blue eyes were putting her under a lot of pressure.

"Aww man no fair!" Hermione's let out a silent sigh that Ron interrupted and broken had the stare, Fleur let go of Hermione and the two girls turned to face Ron who was now pouting.

"What's not fair?"

"That" he said as he pointed above the girls' head. Hermione looked up.

"So it's just a Mistletoe, its Christmas after all… WAIT! That's a mistletoe!"

Hermione looked down at Fleur then to the pouting Ron then to Fleur then to Ron again.

"But wait we cant, I mean we're girls and where did that mistletoe, it wasn't there before was it?"

"I don't think you care that its girl Herm, because that didn't stop you for kissing Parkinson under the Mistletoe last year"

"What, wait don't bring that up again, but I swear that, that mistletoe wasn't there before"

"I can explain," Fleur finally spoke up "See Dumbledore wanted to surprise the students this year, and since the students always try and avoid being the under the mistletoes well… that's what you get" Fleur pointed to the mistletoe still above them.

"Mistletoes that pop out of nowhere its genius, must be Fred and Georges work" Ron beamed with pride.

"Curse Dumbledore and his evil Mistletoes"

"Well…" Fleur grabbed Hermione by the shoulders "We may as well get it over and done with" Fleur started to close the space between them.

'Why are you so lucky?' was the last thing Hermione heard before soft French lip brushed up against hers. Hermione's body melted as her eyes closed, they stayed like that for a second or two until Fleur pulled away. Hermione opened eyes to see Fleur completely calm, not a tinge of red on her soft French checks, unlike her who was red as a tomato.

"Good night Miss Granger, Mr Weasly" Fleur said with a smile. "Sweet Dreams" she looked at Hermione for a second and continued the way she was going before this whole episode. Hermione swore that Fleur was trying to taunt her by swaying her hips a little more then usual. 

As soon as Fleur was out of site Hermione walked off in the opposite direction to finish her rounds. Ron followed in hot pursuit and interrogated her with questions such as; how was it? What did it taste like? Was she a good kisser? Did you like it? Was she so good that it turned you into a lesbian?

Hermione didn't answer any of his questions, well not out loud anyways. Before Fleur, Hermione had been kissed twice, once in fourth year by Viktor, and last year by Parkinson. When she kissed Viktor he held her tightly in his strong arms and he kissed her roughly but passionately, she enjoy the kiss greatly, but she didn't think of Viktor as anything more then a friend. And last year to her disgust at the time she some how ended up under the mistletoe with Parkinson, Pansy held her lightly, and kissed her playfully; sucking and nibbling at Hermione's bottom lip, but it was just as passionate as Viktor's kiss, Pansy and her never spoke of that kiss or rarely anything (even argued) ever again. She had enjoyed both kisses, but had never labelled herself as being straight, bi, or gay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sweet Dreams' they were Fleur's last words to Hermione last night before she left, it was like Fleur was taunting her again, because last night Hermione couldn't sleep and when she did it was just a replay of the kiss over and over again. Hermione thought there must have been something wrong with her, because in her past experiences a kiss had never made her feel so warm and tingly inside, but also sad inside knowing that the kiss she and Fleur shared meant to Fleur what Viktor's or Pansy's meant to her, nothing but a bit of excitement.

Hermione had decided that after breakfast she was going to the library research Veelas and see if she was somehow put under Fleur's spell.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, she could feel eyes on her, there wasn't a silence, just stares. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron. A gang of boys from all different Houses were all crowded Ron. It was bad luck for Ron that he had his back turned to Hermione.

"Oh my God guys you should have seen it, they were snogging right in front of me" the boys surrounding Ron were hanging on his every word

"Was their tongue?" asked a second year Hufflepuff.

"Did they grab each others tits?" asked a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, and double yeah, they were all over each other"

Hermione saw Harry trying to shut Ron up but he wasn't doing a very good job, Hermione made a mental note that she is must definitely get Ron a pair of socks for Christmas. Harry noticed Hermione and tried to warn him but it was to late she had heard everything.

Ron turned around and was warmly greeted by Hermione's fist in his face. He clutched his bleeding nose "Fuck, since when do girls punch?"

"RONALD YOU ARE A DIRTY LAIR! I HATE YOU!" and with that Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall and headed for the library.

"Nice one you git" Harry got up and ran after Hermione.

Harry finally caught with Hermione at the library entrance. He apologised for Ron between breathes, then asked her to go to the Christmas Ball with him, as friends of course, he explained he needed a date so the rumours about him and Draco (which were true) would disappear, Hermione understood and agreed to go with him.

Harry left and Hermione entered the Library, she picked out a couple books from the shelves on Veelas and sat down at empty table away from all the other students.

The entire first book was telling her 'Veelas have a natural power to seduce men' it said nothing about woman, so she tried the next one and the was result was the same, she tried the next one and the next and the one after that but all she was getting was 'men this and men that, men, men, men, men, men, men'. She sighed and laid he head on the table. She had never got this worked up about anyone or anything before, especially Fleur, of all the people she could of become obsessed with over the last twenty-four hours, why couldn't it of been a celebrity of some sort. Hermione had thought she had always disliked Fleur, but when she thought about it she never really did, maybe a little jealous, and when she thought about it harder, she could even she liked Fleur.

Fleur hade never given Hermione any reason to hate her, maybe Hermione's hate was just the tip of the iceberg. The more Hermione thought about it the more it made sense. The way Hermione worried about not just about Harry's safety in the Tri-Wizard Tournament but also Fleurs'. The way Hermione watched Fleur at the Yule Ball, the way she moved, the way she danced, she watched her emotions. The way Hermione heart skipped a beat when Dumbledore announced that Fleur was the their newest teacher. The way Hermione pays so much more attention in defence against the dark art then in any other one of her classes (if that's even possible). You could even say Hermione was even in love with Fleur.

"Maybe I'm even in love with her" Hermione started missing Fleur at that moment, she wanted to be close to her, to be held by her, to be loved by her. Funny what a little under the mistletoe kiss can do to a girl.

"Hey Mudblood! I heard about your little snog with the teacher!" Hermione looked up at the large girl that was standing on the other side of the table from her. Millicent. Pansy was standing behind her with a saddened look on her face as she refused to make eye contact with Hermione. "I know you kissed Pansy and all" Pansy looked even more depressed "But I didn't know you were a Dyke, it seems you are just as dirty as your blood" she let out a loud laugh that sounded very much like an elephant, which suited the way she looked. "But you know what's even dirtier?"

"Millicent stop it" Pansy tried to step in but was ignored.

"Your little girlfriend, any self-respecting witch should know better then to roll around in filth like you" it wasn't the fact that Millicent had insulted Hermione, but the woman she loved was insulted, and for the second time today Hermione had punched somebodies lights out. Hermione had literally pounced over the table and punched hard enough to knock a large girl like Millicent out.

Hermione straightened he robes and turned for the exit.

"Granger I…" Pansy tried to catch Hermione's arm, but Hermione violently pulled her arm away.

"I DON'T WANT HEAR IT, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME PARKINSON!"

"What going on here, Miss Granger did you do this?" Hermione turned to source of this whole problem.

"Yes Professor I did, and it's all you and your stupid kiss's fault!" Hermione tried to keep her tone down but it hadn't worked to well.

Hermione walk out of the library almost in tears, as she was walking away from the library, she heard her name being called and she knew who it was, seeming that there was only one French accent in this British school.

Fleur caught up to Hermione "Hermione stop!" Fleur moved in front of her and grabbed both her arms, Hermione stoped but didn't meet Fleurs gaze.

"What do you want?" Hermione tried to sound cold, but cracked up from trying to fight back the tears.

"I want to know four things and you have to answer them; number one: do you really think without my Veela blood nobody would find me attractive?"

Hermione still didn't look at fleur for two reasons, one, she didn't want to see Fleur's face and two, she didn't want Fleur to see how much her was blushing.

"You have to answer Hermione" she loved when Fleur said her name, she made sound so elegant.

"No, I think you're very attractive"

"Ok, two, did you hit Millicent because of what she said about me?"

"Yes, she said you were dirtier then a mudblood because you kissed me"

"Number Three" she paused for a second "did my kiss get the message across?"

"What message?" Hermione said finally looking up to Fleur who she found only centimetres away.

"That I'm hopelessly in love with you"

"What? I mean you could have any man you wanted"

"I don't want a man Hermione, it took me awhile to understand, but when I saw you with Krumm, when I saw you kissing him, it made me jealous, that's why I took the job here so I could be with you even if it was only as your teacher, you do you get my message now, you're the only thing I ever wanted Hermione" Fleur lifted her hand and stroked Hermione's cheek "I love you Hermione Granger"

Hermione had never felt so overwhelmed, Hermione threw her arms around Fleur waist and held her tightly never wanting to let go, she laid her head on the Fleur's shoulder "I love you too Fleur Delacour"

"And the fourth thing I want to know" the girls pulled apart from each other but never letting go.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Hermione blushed "But there are students around" some student had already stopped to watch them hug, Hermione shuddered to think how many would stop if they kissed.

"Well we can always blame the Mistletoe" Hermione's eyes followed to where Fleur was now pointing to, and yes indeed there was mistletoe.

Hermione giggled just before Fleur caught her lips in her own for a second time. The students did stop and they did stare and some even cheered them on, but the students weren't on the top of the girls priority list right now, they had other things on their minds.

The end or is it?

Sorry for bad Spelling and Grammar


End file.
